conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Qing Dynasty
The Qing dynasty, officially the Great Qing, also called the Qing Empire by itself, the Manchu dynasty by foreigners or simply China, is the current imperial dynasty of China, established in 1636 and ruling China from 1644 to 1912 and from 1944 until today after the re-establishment of the Qing and the end of the Second Sino-Japanese War. It was preceded by the Ming dynasty, during 1912 and 1944 (excepting the short lived re-establishment in 1917) China was under the control of the Chinese Republic. The Qing multi-cultural empire lasted almost four centuries and seen great industrialization and modernization during Emperor[[Puyi| Xuantong]]' '(Pu Yi) and today it is one of the greatest economical powers of the World. It was a puppet of Japan until 1948 when the Prosperity Sphere was founded by Hirohito. Qing was member of the sphere together with the Reorganized State of China and Mongolia (Satellite state of Qing) Japan and Japans satellite states Korea and The Philippines, The Republic of California joined later in 1956. In 1957 Japan and Qing joined the 3rd World War on the Axis side fighting against the U.S.S.R and the Popular Republic of China. In 1958 after some initial disasters the Reorganized State of China capitulated and signed the Peace of Guangzhou. In 1965 after the Great Eastern Offensive Japan and Qing defeated the Popular Republic of China and united all of China under Qing, union recognized by the treaty of Moscow in 1971 which finally ended the Great Anti-Communist War. History Early history of China The Qing dynasty was founded not by Han Chinese, who constitute the majority of the Chinese population, but by a sedentary farming people known as the Jurchen, a Tungusic people who lived around the region now comprising the Chinese state of Manchuria. The Manchus are sometimes mistaken for a nomadic people, which they were not. What was to become the Manchu state was founded by Nurhaci, the chieftain of a minor Jurchen tribe – the Aisin Gioro – in Jianzhou in the early 17th century. Originally a vassal of the Ming emperors, Nurhaci embarked on an intertribal feud in 1582 that escalated into a campaign to unify the nearby tribes. By 1616, he had sufficiently consolidated Jianzhou so as to be able to proclaim himself Khan of the Great Jin in reference to the previous Jurchen dynasty. Two years Two years later, Nurhaci announced the "Seven Grievances" and openly renounced the sovereignty of Ming overlordship in order to complete the unification of those Jurchen tribes still allied with the Ming emperor. After a series of successful battles, he relocated his capital from Hetu Ala to successively bigger captured Ming cities in Liaodong Peninsula: first Liaoyang in 1621, then Shenyang (Mukden) in 1625. In 1626 Nurhaci died and he was succeeded by his son Hong Taiji which changed the name of his people from Jurchen to Manchu and turned Greater Jin into the Qing. Hong Taiji died suddenly in September 1643 without a designated heir. As the Jurchens had traditionally "elected" their leader through a council of nobles, the Qing state did not have in place a clear succession system until the reign of the Kangxi Emperor. The leading contenders for power at this time were Hong Taiji's oldest son Hooge and Hong Taiji' half brother Dorgon. A compromise candidate in the person of Hong Taiji's five-year-old son, Fulin, was installed as the Shunzhi Emperor, with Dorgon as regent and de facto leader of the Manchu nation. Claiming the Mandate of Heaven Early history of the Qing 1644-1840 Late history of the Qing 1840-1912 The collapse in 1912 The re-establishment in 1944 Unification under Puyi and Pujie Modern History Geography and Climate Politics The Emperor The Zhengfu The Yihui Parties Administration Demographics Ethnicity and Languages The Han Chinese (漢人) represent the majority (Over 80%) in the Qing Empire speaking different varieties of Chinese, most of them speaking Mandarin Chinese, the official language. The largest minority is represented by the Manchu (ᠮ? ᠨᠵᡠ) and other Tungusic people, Manchu being their primary language (alongside with Tungus and Amur dialects) also an official language in Great Qing. Religion }} Culture Category:Clash of Empires Category:Qing Dynasty